


gravel to tempo

by krucxa



Series: expectations [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, binnie turns from mysterious to soft real quick, chan is ace, felix is a fairy but everyone mistakes him for a pixie and that pisses him off, felix is whipped, i swear this is all either fluff or shenaningas, i thought it was important enough to tag it, jeongin is aro, or is it really idk, the chan/woojin and jisung/minho has its place here even tho it's not much, the summary might be a little bit confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: There was a rumour circling the entire school, about witches living in the woods that grew around the building.Felix has never in his life met a witch before, but he's heard about them a lot. They weren't humans, but they weren't fully magical creatures either. Just, something in between, and their reputation wasn't the best.





	gravel to tempo

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Hayley Kiyoko's song because whoo boy do i love her  
> btw i'm sorry for not updating any of my fics lately i just had to get this thing off my mind and i just couldn't write anything else ahh  
> anyway, i hope you'll like this! i was thinking of maybe writing a sequel with chan/woojin or jisung/minho but idk if y'all want to read it? fskjshgd  
> also, this is unbeta'ed cause i'm too tired to do this now and too hyped not to post it nOW!!

Felix was not amused.

The summer just ended and it was his first day back at school. Don't get him wrong though, he enjoyed going there, the various magical classes were the best thing since he got out from the school made sspecifically for humans - how he even got there in the first place, he had no idea, but what can you do.

And everything would have been just fine if he didn't sleep in and no one bothered to wake him up.

He cursed Jisung, his best friend, in his mind for not checking up on him when his eyes finally opened and he saw how late it was already.

But, to top it all off, as he finally got to the building, looking for wherever his class was supposed to be, a random person in the hallway called him a pixie. A fucking pixie, out of all things.

"I'm a fairy!" he choked out angrily, clenching his fists at the disrespect, and the other person just looked him up and down before murmuring dismissively _same thing_ under their breath as they passed him by.

"What- what do you mean same thing you uncultured asshole!"

But the person was already gone, and he was left glaring at the wall in frustration, before he remembered that he was still late, and he still had no idea where his class was supposed to meet up.

Needless to say, he was fucking pissed.

☆

"They called me a fucking pixie!" he shouted as he sat with Jisung at their lunch table, the shorter boy glancing around the place and shushing him hurriedly before shooting an apologetic smile to everyone currently in the room.

In the end, he did find his class - just, half an hour later than he was supposed to be there. The teacher made sure to tell him just how dissapointed, but not surprised she was, and Felix could feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as the whole class stared at him, some with comforting smiles and some with shit eating grins. He was in his second year, so most of them already knew him and weren't the last bit surprised to see him late.

He didn't forget to smack Jisung at the back of his head as he passed the boy's seat, though.

"I know, you already yelled at me through text about it," replied Jisung as he munched on a suspicious looking sandwich. Felix squinted at it, pretty sure sandwiches weren't supposed to look like that, but he didn't dare bring it up.

"But pixies are like, ten times smaller than us! And fairies don't lure stupid humans into the woods like them! We still have some dignity left!" he muttered, this time mindful to keep his voice down, as he stared down bitterly at his own food, that he hasn't even touched in the last five minutes. Jisung opened his mouth to speak, before remembering the sandwich, and gulping it down quickly.

"Aren't you already used to this, though? Like, it happened so many times, you'd think it doesn't bother you anymore."

Felix huffed under his breath, accidentally puffing out a bunch of sparkles at the food. He hissed out a curse, before pushing the food away from himself, pretty sure that it wasn't that edible anymore. Jisung just snickered at his actions.

"It doesn't stop me from feeling angry because of it," mumbled the fairy, the older smiling sheepishly as he shrugged.

"What's making you so angry in the first place?"

Chan's voice startled him, and he quickly glanced behind, just to find the other grinning excitedly at him in form of a greeting. Next to him stood Woojin, his hand on Chan's shoulder to hopefully calm the dragon down, but considering how the usually black scales on the boy's cheekbones seemed especially red today, instead of just a gentle warm glow, Felix guessed that Chan must've been really hyper for some reason.

"Some douche called me a pixie," he muttered, glaring at his food once again, that was quickly snatched by a clawed hand, and he looked up at Chan just in time to see the other eating the whole sandwich in one big bite. Barely seconds later, the older boy scrunched his nose at the taste.

"Did you put any magic into this?"

Felix shrugged without actually saying anything, ignoring Jisung's whisper of _he sneezed out a bunch of sparkles at it_ , just as he didn't acknowledge Woojin's amused chuckle.

"Anyway, you seem in a good mood today? What's up?" he said to change the topic, and Chan's scales seemed to glow even brighter, if it was possible at this point.

"We met up with Changbin! I haven't seen him the whole summer and man, he grew up!" he explained with a smile so wide that Felix was worried his dimple must've hurt.

"Like, two centimetres, I think," followed Woojin, and the the two burst in laughter, Jisung joining in with a hysteric giggle, while Felix just sat there in silence, staring at them confusedly.

"Who's Changbin?" he asked after a few seconds, and he could swear that he saw Chan's smile falter for a second, but the older quickly covered it up.

"He's a... good friend of ours," he explained, not that much helpfully, actually if Felix was honest it wasn't helpful at all. His gaze moved to Woojin, the white haired boy brushing his neck in a nervous manner, before speaking up.

"He doesn't go to our school."

Felix squinted at him, before moving his suspicious stare at Jisung, the barely older boy just shrugging, kind of stiffly actually, if you were paying enough attention.

"Then how did you meet him today, if he doesn't go here?" the blonde asked further, but Chan suddenly made a strangled sound and Woojin fake gasped.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Chan, I didn't mean to step on your tail! Does it hurt? Guess we'll have to go to the nurse," and before Felix could protest, the oldest was already pulling Chan behind him, and Jisung quickly stood up, shouting a nervous sounding _hey, wait for me!_ , before running off.

And Felix was left to clean after them all, as he grumbled under his breath about annoying dragons and sneaky children of ice.

☆

There was a rumour circling the entire school, about witches living in the woods that grew around the building.

Felix has never in his life met a witch before, but he's heard about them a lot. They weren't humans, but they weren't fully magical creatures either. Just, something in between, and their reputation wasn't the best.

When Felix was just a small fairy, he's been taught to never trust a witch. He's been told that they only cared for their own good, and used fairies for their own purposes.

It wasn't exactly that Felix believed in all of this - he just never bothered to question it, not really. At first he was just confused, but as time passed, he didn't think of it as much, as he probably wouldn't ever meet one, anyway.

And now, as he looked out of the window of his dorm, his gaze falling from the sky onto the woods, he couldn't help but wonder about them.

The sayings about witches living here existed probably only to scare freshmen, but Felix still felt kind of... intrigued, for some weird reason.

It was already dark, and his roommates were sleeping soundly - he'll have to remind himself to kick Jisung later, as his snoring kept him up for so long - which made it hard to see anything, and yet after a few peaceful minutes, he was pretty sure he saw a silhouette emerge from the forest.

He straightened up from his slouched position, and he squinted at the shadow, watching as it moved from one tree to the other. It couldn't have been any creature - leaving the dorms at night was banned.

And as Felix observed its elegant way of walking, he slowly creeped up closer to the window, putting his fingers on the clear glass.

For some reason, he felt a strange pull towards the person, similiar to the way a pixie lured in humans - but he could tell it was anything but a simple pixie.

And as the person neared the building, their features became more clear, and Felix was sure he could tell off dark, short hair, a slightly pointy chin and a small, yet fierce posture.

Suddenly, their eyes snapped up, boring straight into him, and Felix startled, falling onto his back with a sneeze that made sparkles fly around. As he hit the ground, he let out a pained groan, but quickly pulled himself up and glanced at the exact place the person was just seconds before, to find it empty.

He wasn't exactly scared, per se, the person just piqued his interest, but as he thought about it more, brushing his still tickling nose, he couldn't help but think about the possibilities, until his heart stopped for a second as a thought passed his mind.

No, it couldn't have been it. Those were just made up stories to make fun of the scared students, right?

It couldn't have been a witch.

But what if it was?

☆

Needless to say, he couldn't fall asleep for a long while after that, until he finally crashed at six am.

When he woke up, everybody was already gone from the dorms - once again, nobody bothered to wake him up, and at this point Jisung was practically pleading for Felix to smack him in the head for that.

He was glad that at least on Tuesdays he only took classes after noon, and as he checked the hour, the clock read only 10 am. A perfect time to wake up, that is.

And just as he was about to get up from his bed, the window suddenly snapped open, and something - or some _one_ flew in with a high pitched scream, landing perfectly on his stomach, and he let out an overwhelmed huff at the sudden weight.

"Christ, Chan, would you stop coming in through the window?" he chocked out, pushing the older boy away and onto the floor, adding an angry "it scares the hell out of me every time!"

What followed was a low thump, a quiet groan and a breathless chuckle, as the dragon didn't even bother to stand up, instead making himself comfortable on the floor.

Felix sit up, glaring at the laughing boy, but his gaze quickly softened, and soon he let out a few giggles as well.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked the fairy after a few seconds, Chan just replying with a hum.

"Can't I just visit my favorite kid?"

Felix scowled at him, throwing the blankets on top of the older, who just buried deep under them with some noise that kind of resembled a purr, leaving Felix wondering if Chan was actually a dragon or an overgrown cat.

"I'm not your kid," he mumbled, before adding as an after thought, "besides, wasn't Jeongin your favorite?"

At that, the big pile of a blanket moved, Chan's face poking out of it, his eyes glowing softly gold.

"All of my kids are my favorites."

Felix just threw one of his pillows at him, effectively shutting him up.

While Chan was busy trying to untangle from the bedsheets, the blonde boy stood up and changed into some actual clothes, throwing his pj's on top of the bed. He glanced out of the window that Chan just broke in with, his gaze falling onto the forest, and he stopped in his tracks, an idea going off in his mind.

"Hey, Chan?" he called out, the older replying with a questioning hum.

"Do you think the... rumours, about witches living in our forest might be real?" he continued, looking at the said trees, but as he got only silence in response he glanced back at the dragon, who was staring at him with an intense gaze.

"Why do you ask?" muttered Chan cautiously, and Felix couldn't help but feel like his behaviour was kind of suspicious, but he wasn't going to call him out on that.

"I don't know, I think I saw someone walk in through the trees at night, and it just made me think, since we can't really leave our dorms at these hours," he explained, waving his hand in the general direction of the woods as he talked. Chan's eyes followed the movement, before gazing out of the window and turning back to Felix with a tightlipped smile.

"I'm sure it was nothing, probably just a gust of wind or something like that," commented the older, but before the fairy could add anything else, Chan was already walking towards the window, opening it once again.

"You have classes in a few, right? I'll leave you to them, then," he murmured, and Felix waved at him as a goodbye, watching as the older sat on the window, glancing back at the blonde with a smile before jumping.

"Don't you parkour your way out, you idiot, you can't fly!" shouted Felix, running to the window and looking for the wingless dragon, but Chan was already gone.

☆

His first class was Magical Creatures and Everything You Need To Know About Them, which was a pretty long name in his opinion, but everyone just called it as the two first words, out of simplicity.

As he came into the room, some of his friends were already there, at least the ones he took this class with - which was actually only Woojin and Hyunjin, another reason for Felix to insult his best friend in his mind for not taking this class as well.

He also cursed the fact that they couldn't choose their own seats, as the desk were labelled for them already, the same seats since Felix first came to this school.

And while Woojin was seated by the desk right next to his, Hyunjin wasn't as lucky, the boy on the other side of the room.

He smiled at them both in greeting as he walked towards his desk, and just as he was about to sit down, he saw a little note attached to the seat.

He glanced at it, confused, before reaching out for it and falling on top of the seat, his gaze not leaving the little slip of paper.

After checking that nobody was ststing at him, he slowly opened the little note, just to see something written inside, and he squinted at the text.

_you're really cute, but that doesn't mean you should stay up so late. you better get some more rest when you get back._

It was... weird. Felix had no idea who could've left the message, especially since there was literally not a single person he knew that would be aware of his almost sleepless night. The only person was Chan, but the dragon would have no way to get to this class before Felix.

But nonetheless, the note made the fairy feel all warm inside, and he blushed at the cute text, before closing it and hiding it inside his pocket. It wouldn't hurt to keep the letter, right?

At that exact moment the teacher came in, switch that he took Felix's attention from the note and he focused on the lesson, or at least as much as he could as he and Woojin kept throwing sparkles (from Felix) and snowflakes (from Woojin) at each other.

He scrunched his face as one of the snowflakes landed perfectly on the top of his nose, and he sneezed quietly, making Woojin chuckle.

The lesson was about the creatures you could meet in the forests, where they usually spent their time. Felix tried to listen, as he was one of them, and the lecture seemed somewhat interesting to him.

Until the topic went to pixies.

"Actually, we have an example of a pixie right here!" chimed in one of the new students, pointing at Felix, who instantly huffed in outrage.

"I'm a fairy! Pixies have wings, while I don't, I'm sure you can clearly see that!" he whisper-yelled, glaring at his classmate that spoke up, but got no response from them, and he sank deeper into his seat, murmuring a, "pixies are assholes, anyway."

He ignored the way Woojin giggled at his words, instead pouting for the rest of the lesson, until someone asked the question that he was wondering about since the incident that night.

"What about witches, though?"

Felix's head snapped up as he stared at the teacher who seemed to think over the question.

"Witches aren't exactly creatures, like us, but they're not humans either," she started, and Felix couldn't help but listen attentively to her every word, "they're born in human families, but unlike humans, they can use magic, even better than us sometimes. You've probably heard a lot of rumours about them, but most of them are actually false, to keep the children away from them. That doesn't mean you should feel safe near them, since some are more dangerous than the others."

And yet, after all, as Felix thought about the possibility of seeing one of them that night, he couldn't help but feel intrigued, instead of scared like the teacher told him to.

He was just curious, that's all.

☆

A lunch break followed, and Felix sprinted to the cafeteria as quick as the bell rang, excited to meet up with the rest of his friends. He was pretty sure he heard Hyunjin shouting at him to slow down, but he didn't check, taking a run for it instead.

He burst through the door, jumping right onto the bench next to Jisung, who startled and let out a screech.

"Shut up, it's just me," murmured the fairy, before kicking the other in the shin.

"And what was that for?" yelped Jisung, just a little bit too loud, earning himself a stink eye from the people sitting by the other tables.

"For not taking that class with me," muttered Felix, before adding in quickly, "I was called a pixie! Again! And you weren't even there to defend me!"

At that moment Woojin and Hyunjin caught up to them, sitting on the other side of the table while exchanging cheerful greetings with Chan and Jeongin.

Felix let himself steal a glance at Jisung's food, which turned out to be a bunch of vegetables and was that, the blonde squinted at it, was that grass?

Like, he knew that Jisung was an elf and all, but that was a little bit too far.

And Felix never liked healthy food that much, anyway.

"I guess you could say it's some kind of a curse," joked Jeongin as the young nymph turned towards the two, making Felix groan.

"It sure feels like one," he muttered, making everyone around the table laugh.

"I don't think you're actually cursed, but who knows, maybe some witch has their eyes on you," chimed in Jisung with a teasing smile, the fairy huffing out a surprised chuckle, even though the sudden glare Chan shoot at Jisung didn't go unnoticed by him.

"They better not, because if anyone calls me a pixie just once more, then I swear to God," mumbled Felix as he stared at the table like the thing just ate his beloved pet, while his friends burst out giggling again. Just the thought of Felix screaming bloody murder at the unfortunate witch was enough for them to crack up, and it didn't take long for the said fairy to join in.

☆

When he got back into his last class of the day, he was surprised to find a new note attached to his chair, and okay, whoever was doing his, they sure acted quick.

He looked around once more, but as expected, no one was acting the last bit suspicious. Which, honestly, was kind of frustrating, because it made Felix even more curious about who was behind it.

So he grabbed the new letter and quickly read trough it.

_you should eat your greens, they're healthy for you, especially since you're a fairy._

And okay, it's okay, wait no it wasn't really, because Felix would rather burn his precious photographs than eat any vegetable, but wait a second.

How did that person know he hadn't eaten anything at lunch break?

Felix glanced at the words once more, nibbling at his lip in thought but he couldn't come up with any answer to this.

So he just let it slide, just this one time.

He only realized that the person called him a fairy when he was already back at his dorm, getting ready to sleep.

And no matter who was behind the notes, Felix was happy to be acknowledged as what he actually was - and he also might have blushed just a little bit, but that was besides the point.

☆

After the incident with the possible witch, he hasn't seen anything like that in a while. It's already been like a week without any sight of the person who was walking through the woods that one time, and Felix was slowly starting to think that it all might have actually just been a dream.

That didn't stop him though from getting startled every time he saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye.

So, yeah, he might have been getting the slightest bit paranoid. So, what.

It's not that he felt necessarily scared, he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Especially at night, as he stared out of the window cursing his inability to fall asleep, just like he was doing now.

It wasn't really his fault that he has trouble sleeping, his mind just wouldn't let him rest, no matter how tired he was not how desperate he felt. Honestly, at this point he was pretty sure he'd do anything for an extra hour of sleep.

He glared at the ceiling, kicking the wall under the window in slow, bored movements, just weak enough to make a sound, but quiet enough so the even taps wouldn't wake up the other creatures currently sleeping in their beds.

His gaze fell to the window, staring at the dark sky, bately any clouds visible. He didn't know how long has he been up already, but his eyes widened as he saw a sudden light filling his vision. He bolted upright, shuffling to the window and he glanced around, just to find the same figure as before standing just a few steps from the glass, on the little balcony underneath.

He couldn't stop the shriek from leaving his mouth, quickly clamping a hand on his lips to keep silent as he checked frantically if he woke up anyone.

Fortunately, the rest was still sound asleep, and he let himself look back at the window, or, more like at the person before it.

The witch, as he assumed, had a lean, but short frame, Felix was pretty sure they couldn't be taller than him. Instead of the stereotypical hat that witches were always pictured with, this one had a simple, black cap pulled low onto their head, their eyes barely peeling out from under it.

Their lips were pulled into an amused smile, which made Felix realized that they were staring back at him all this time, and they lifted their hand in a greeting.

To put it simple, the fairy was stunned.

Felix glanced around once more, before waving his own hand slowly with a sheepish smile, unsure what to do.

The witch seemed to find it hilarious, their smile widening into a grin, and they gestured at their eyes, closing them quickly for a few seconds, before opening them back and pointing at Felix.

Were they seriously reprimanding him for not sleeping?

He furrowed his brows at them, shaking his head lightly with a shrug, hoping to get his message across, and the possible witch rolled their eyes at him. After that, they lifted a finger to their lips before winking at him with a smirk.

And before Felix could ask them what they meant, something behind him made a noise and he glanced back, looking for anything out of place, but as he found nothing he turned back to the window, just to see it empty of the witch.

Felix scrunched his nose at that. Whoever it was, they must've been pretty sneaky.

☆

The next day, as Felix sat in his morning class, herbology, he found Woojin's seat unoccupied. He shrugged it off, guessing that the older was just late, and he spent the whole lesson throwing little letters back and forth with Jisung, who fortunately took this class with him.

It wasn't that Felix didn't like that class, he just found some of the lessons simply boring. He already knew most of the stuff they were teaching there, since he was a fairy and all that, and he mostly just took this class for an easy good grade.

But as the time ticked by, and Woojin still didn't come through the door, Felix started getting worried about the older boy, deciding to call him after the lesson ends. Even though, when he told that Jisung in one of the notes, the other only replied with a _he's probably off with Chan being all lovely dovey like they always are_.

Felix glanced at Jisung, lifting his brow the slightest bit, the elf shrugging in response.

He quickly wrote back _they're not together, tho?_ before throwing it at the other and accidentally bringing the teacher's attention to himself. He smiled sheepishly, brushing his neck as the teacher grumbled at him to stop bothering the class.

After a few seconds, a ball of paper hit his head and he glared at Jisung who was giggling uncontrollably in his seat.

_Not yet_ , read the message, and Felix guessed that after all, Jisung might be right.

They've all seen the way the oldest two looked at each other, even if they were trying to be subtle about it.

It was just a matter of time until they started officially dating. And they totally didn't make bets on it, of course not. Because they didn't. Not at all. Why would they? Psh.

So as he left the classroom, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and didn't think more before calling Woojin.

"Hello?" the older's voice filled the space after a few seconds, making Felix's worry minimalize the slightest bit. He nibbled at his lip before replying.

"Why were you absent from herbology?"

And Felix was pretty sure he heard some weird whoosh, followed by a muffled curse, which once again brought his worry to the same level it was before.

"I had to stay and take care of Chan. I think he caught a cold, he's burning up," explained Woojin, but before Felix could reply, the boy added, "wait, no, that doesn't sound right."

The fairy snorted at the confusion in his voice, and kept on giggling despite Woojin's protests.

"Shut up, do you know how stressing this can be? Dude's literally sneezing out fire. Fire!"

And, okay, Felix was full on laughing right now. But who could blame him? Just the thought of the young dragon sneezing balls of fire straight at the poor Woojin was pretty much hilarious, in his opinion at least.

"You're lucky then that you're basically a walking fire extinguisher," he chocked out between the chuckles, earning himself a groan from Woojin before the older hook up, making Felix go into a fit of giggles once again.

Only a few seconds later, the bell ringed, announcing the beginning of the next lesson, and Felix ran back to the classroom. When he got there, though, he found a small note lying on the desk, and he smiled at the sight.

In the last week, the letters kept on appearing out of thin air, usually with some nice messages, sometimes just nagging at him for not taking care of himself properly. It was nice, and every time Felix saw them, he felt warmness spread through his chest.

The third day it happened, he told Jisung, his trusted best friend, about the little notes. The elf found it cute, cooing out loud at some of them, but someone's, just sometimes, Felix regretted his decision of showing them to the older when he just wouldn't stop teasing him about them.

_a dragon with a cold, that sounds kinda ironic. don't worry about him though, i'm sure he'll be back to full health in no time!_

His smile widened just the slightest bit at the words, and he hid the letter in his pocket with a soft hum.

He couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the evening.

☆

He was trying to sleep, when it happened again.

There was a flash of light he saw from the corner of his eye, and he sit up slowly, watching the witch appear in front of his window with a wave.

He smiled at them shyly, and the witch gestured at the window, poking it a few times. Did they want him to open it?

And Felix might have been just the slightest bit naive, but he found himself trusting the witch, no matter what type of reputation they had.

So he crawled closer, reaching out for the handle and pushing the glass gently. Now, he could see the witch even more clear than before, with the light coming from the room, and he was pretty sure his breath just got knocked out of his chest.

"Hi," murmured the witch, and, oh. The voice wasn't especially deep, but it had some raspness about it if you listened with enough attention. Felix opened his mouth, trying to come up with any kind of response, but no sound left him, and he just stared at the other, stunned into silence.

"What's your name?" he finally asked, and the witch's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"I don't think I can tell you that," the witch whispered, glancing around the room cautiously, before adding, "but you can call me Spear, if you'd want to."

Felix nodded slowly, his gaze not leaving the witch, and a few seconds passed in silence before the witch took a step back and waved at him to come along. The fairy glanced out of the window, seeing just how high they were and how dangerous it was, not even daring to think of what would happen if he slipped and fell - and yet, he found himself jumping over it, landing next to the witch, who grinned at him in result.

"Where are we going?" he asked, shivering from the cold air that tousled his hair, and he crossed his arms, suddenly regretting not sleeping in a thicker pyjamas.

"Just, on the roof. Do you like stargazing? Because I sure do," they replied, and Felix felt a smile pulling at his lips.

"Lead the way."

☆

Felix had do admit, he's always been a little bit too curious for his own good.

He always went a little bit too far, said a little bit too much at the worst time, and it always managed to bring him trouble.

He didn't do it on purpose, of course not, and yet he still ended up accidentally screwing something up.

He usually explained it as him just being your usual fairy, who were known to be slightly risk taking, albeit unknowingly. And now, as his thoughts wandered to the witch, he couldn't help but think he's doing it again.

They, actually no, _he_ , asked Felix to call him Spear - it wasn't what most people took as a nickname, but the fairy found it somehow fitting to the other.

Spear wasn't anything like what he's been told that witches are.

They spent most of that night lying side by side on the roof, talking about stars and the numerous constellations. Felix never was good at astronomy, but as he listened to Spear talk about them like they were the most precious thing to him in the entire universe, he couldn't help but think that if the witch was the one teaching the subject, Felix wouldn't have any bad grades in it ever again.

He didn't know what exactly it was in Spear that made him trust the other so much.

It was just probably his own naive nature.

What he knew, though, was the fact that it was him who kept sending him the little notes that he liked so much. Felix appreciated the thought that the witch put into it.

And as he sat in his class, reading one of them, he found himself smiling unconsciously at the message inside.

That's when he heard the chair next to his being dragged, and onto the seat jumped Woojin, his shoulders hunched as he stared blankly at the desk before him, obviously tired.

"Chan's back to health?" asked Felix, making the older look up at him with confusion in his eyes, before he realized what the fairy was talking about.

"Not fully, but he kicked me out of his dorm so that I'd actually go learn something," he muttered, and Felix grinned in reply. Sounds like something Chan would do.

"I can give you the notes from yesterday." The corner of Woojin's lips turned up slightly.

"That'd be great, thanks."

☆

The school's library was a place that no one actually knew that well.

Its hallways circled around, seemingly with no end, and as much as people liked spending their time there, it also was really easy to get lost in it.

Luckily, Felix has has never wandered far enough to get stuck inside for hours, even though his best friend apparently did, in their first year there.

Ever since the incident, they started meeting up in the library whenever they wanted to talk in peace, just like they were doing now.

"Minho set himself on fire yesterday," announced Jisung as he sank into the seat on the opposite of where Felix was sitting, melting into the chair like the exhausted student he was.

"What, are you serious?" asked the fairy, glancing up at the other in disbelief.

Jisung jutted his lower lip in reply.

"Yeah, I had to bring him to the nurse," he continued, his cheeks flushing the slightest bit, making Felix snort.

"He's a phoenix, though? You know he can't get burned, right?"

Jisung's mouth opened in a silent gasp, his gaze locked on the wall while Felix fell into a fic of giggles, almost falling out of the chair in the process.

He knew about the elf's crush on Minho for almost a year now, ever since the older helped Jisung get up after he fell from the stairs. Honestly, Felix had no idea how Jisung didn't break any bones in the process, but when he saw the heart eyes the boy shot at the young phoenix, his full attention went into teasing his best friend.

It was pretty funny seeing Jisung skip around Minho and adoring him from afar, even though sometimes the boy would get mood swings and Felix could how much the boy's chest ached just from a single glance at the elf.

At times like that, Felix hoped the feelings weren't just a one way thing, but he wasn't that close with Minho to actually know that.

"Why didn't he stop me, then?" murmured Jisung as he stared blankly at his own hands, his face clear of any expression, and Felix just let out a hum in reply.

Because, it was actually a good question, why didn't he?

"He just had this awkward smile on his lips the whole time," added in the elf, not bothering to hide the confusion from his voice.

The fairy nibbled at his lip in thought, mulling the information over as he scratched an imaginary beard.

"Maybe he just didn't have the heart to tell you he was actually okay?" he wondered aloud, before his lips pulled into a smirk and he glanced at his best friend smugly, "or he wanted to spend some time with you."

Jisung's pointy ears twitched at that, and the boy furrowed his eyebrows as a blush slowly creeped up his neck at the words. Felix only smiled wider at his reaction.

"That's just impossible," muttered the older dismissively, as he looked away, his fingers playing with the sleeves of his red flannel.

"Or maybe you're just in denial," teased the fairy, earning himself an angry sounding huff from the other.

"Do you have any other ideas why he would do that, then?" pushed Felix, and at this point it was clear that he win the discussion. The elf pouted at his own lack of arguments, shaking his head slowly.

"No, but I still won't admit that you're right."

Felix waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"So you're implying that I am right."

"Shut up!"

☆

Felix has always had trouble sleeping, and it wasn't any secret.

His friends knew about it, and they didn't comment on the dark circles under his eyes, but they always did anything to hopefully help him fall asleep quicker when they seemed especially bad.

While Jisung's way of work was usually playing a soft tune and being as quiet as possible after he handed Felix a cup of warm tea, Chan for example acted more boldly. The dragon would always come trough the window, cuddling to the fairy and wouldn't move until he was sure that Felix got at least a bit of rest, his scales glowing gently as he radiated warmth from his body, like a walking heater.

Felix always teased him later for it, but Chan knew that after all, the fairy was thankful for what they did, so the older only replied playfully every time.

The fact that Spear started meeting up with him after everyone fell asleep wasn't helping him with his sleep habits.

He'd always wake up tired, after getting barely a few hours of sleep, and he'd collapse into his bed right after getting back from his classes - but as long as he could still see Spear's smile directed at him, it was fine. He'd manage.

The more time he spend with the older witch, the more he found himself thinking about him, no matter if in class or as he hanged out with his friends.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the way the moon's light illuminated the other's face, making Spear's eyes glint just the slight bit as they stared up at the stars. He hasn't noticed it when they first met, but Spear was actually really, really pretty - or handsome, whichever word you used it still fit the witch perfectly.

As they lay on the roof, shoulders barely touching, Spear reached out for his hand, tracing his palm with the pads of his fingers gently, making Felix shiver, but not from the cold this time.

Spear and skinship was a... weird combination, Felix noted. He would always be around, just close enough that you could feel it, yet never actually touching you. He'd take a step back sheepishly if you tried to hug him at not the right time, but sometimes he'd just casually drape an arm over your shoulders or suddenly grap your hand put of the blue. When it happened, the fairy made sure not to move, in fear of scaring the wirch away, and Spear seemed to appreciate it, smiling at him softly every time.

Needless to say, the sight never failed to made Felix's heart flip.

Contrary to Felix's bright nature, Spear was the calming breeze at night, a silent whisper of, until then, hidden emotions, the feeling of sharing your secrets with someone in the dark.

And Felix couldn't help but love every second of it.

"Why do you hide the fact that you live here? Isn't it tiring?" he asked softly as the older played with his fingers. If Spear didn't want to answer him, the fairy wasn't going to push, but he still couldn't stop himself from voicing aloud the questions that he tried so hard to get rid of before, "and why can't you just go to our school? There are so many nice people here, like Chan, or Jisung, that you could get along with..." he trailed off, glancing at the witch from the corner of his eye, who was smiling up at him sadly.

"You know I can't do that, Felix. I'm a witch. A lot of people think we're dangerous, and, in some cases, they're right. Some of them even hunt for witches," he explained, Felix's mouth opening in a quiet gasp. He had no idea things like that had their place - they probably were kept a secret from most. But then Spear's expression changed, before he added, "besides, it's not like I don't know these guys already."

"What!"

☆

The next day he woke up late, already alone in the dorm. It was a Friday, so he had no classes that day, in comparison to some of his friends, and he cherished that fact as much as he could. It meant a few extra hours of sleep, after all.

He sit up slowly, scratching at his aching neck - he probably must have slept in some weird position, but he had no idea, because he and Spear spent so much time lying on the roof that Felix didn't even bother to check what hour it was before he crashed onto his bed - and he picked up a random shirt lying on the floor next to his bed, lazily throwing it on. It didn't smell bad, so the fairy guessed he could wear it one more day.

He didn't have anything planned for the day, and he couldn't go scream at his friends for not telling him about Spear because they were still in class, so he just stared blankly at the wall, trying to come up with anything to do.

But then the place filled a knock on the door, and he brushed at his eyes, shouting a tired _it's open!_.

And he had to admit, the young nymph that peeked out from the door wasn't what he was expecting, but he smiled at Jeongin nonetheless.

"What's up, Innie?" he greeted, waving at the other to come in, who took a few steps shyly before sitting on the fairy's bed, right next to Felix, as he nibbled at his lip nervously.

"I wanted to, uh, tell you something, I guess," murmured the boy, his fingers dancing nervously on the edge of the bed, "or actually, maybe ask for an advice? I don't know, it's weird."

Felix smiled just a little wider, putting a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, take your time, I'm not rushing anywhere."

The nymph nodded quickly, shifting in his seat a little. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and he closed it again, before nibbling at his lip again.

"There's this thing. You know, how everyone has crushes, and they just can't stop thinking about some person and they feel all mushy inside or something weird like that?" he mumbled, his gaze unsure, "I... I've never felt anything like that. Like, I can tell when someone's cute or not, because like, I have eyes? And it's easy to say that someone's attractive? But I just, I don't actually feel anything more than that? Sure, they might look handsome or pretty, but I don't want to date anyone? I don't know, there's so many people that confessed to me lately and I just, I couldn't lead them on, that'd just be cruel," his brows furrowed slightly, "I feel like there's something missing, like I should feel this because everyone else does, but it just. Doesn't happen, no matter how hard I push myself into thinking that hey, this person is cute, but if I try to push myself further and it only results in me getting disgusted? Ah, I don't know, it's not like seeing people doing things makes me feel uneasy, it's just the thought of me doing the same thing? It's. It's uncomfortable."

The boy avoided Felix's eyes as he ended his rant, fidgeting with the sleeves off his shirt in a nervous manner, but Felix just pulled him closer into a side hug.

"Is this okay?" he hesitated, and Jeongin just nodded in reply, still not meeting his gaze.

"You know," murmured Felix, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "it's okay to feel this way. It doesn't make you weird or heartless, no matter what the others say. It's actually a thing! People like you call themselves aromantic, but you don't have to use this label if you don't want to, of course," he smiled gently at the younger as Jeongin whipped his head to stare at him, his eyes wide in disbelief, "and, fun fact, you know that Chan is ace, right? It's not the same thing, but it's pretty similiar, as in, the lack of attraction, just in other aspects. Maybe you two could even bond over it."

Jeongin opened his mouth, probably to tell something, but he just stayed like that, looking like a gaping fish, which made Felix chuckle the slightest bit. He ruffled the younger boy's hair, smiling wider at the whine from the nymph.

"It's okay, alright?" he repeated, this time Jeongin replying with a shy smile, and Felix felt glad that he could help the younger sort it out.

☆

"Why the entire fuck haven't you told me you knew about Spear!"

Everyone surrounding the lunch table startled, Chan almost spilling his coffee as Jisung chocked on his vegetables, Woojin quickly hitting him in the back to hopefully help him breathe properly.

They all turned to stare at the fuming fairy, who sat angrily on the one unoccupied seat, glaring at every single person sitting by the table.

"Who's Spear?" murmured Chan, his gaze blank as his scales lost their usual glow. At that, Felix turned his stink eye at the older.

"You know who I'm talking about, you prick," he hissed, turning to stare at Jisung as the elf poked his shoulder carefully.

"We really don't though?" he mumbled, earning himself a squint from the fairy.

"You know, the," he glanced around, lowering his voice into a whisper in case anyone could hear their conversation, "the witch?"

Jisung gasped, putting down his vegetables as he stared at Felix, Chan furrowing his eyebrows just the slightest bit. Woojin just shook his head, deciding not to comment.

"Did Changbin tell you?" murmured the dragon, and t was Felix's turn to glance at the other, confused.

"Who's Changbin? You've never bothered to tell me," he asked back, and for some reason that Felix just didn't get, Chan smacked his forehead with a grimace.

"Did this idiot really ask you to call him Spear? Jesus, I thought he was joking about the nickname thingy," he muttered, making Jisung snicker quietly.

Felix just squinted at them.

"Okay, okay, we just didn't tell you because we didn't want you to be tangled in this situation. You know, as in, just," Jisung interrupted himself, glancing behind before continuing, "getting along with a witch. You really don't want everyone to know this," he winced at his own words, clear that he didn't like what he was implying, and Felix let out a hum, guessing that it was a good enough reason.

He sinked deeper into his seat, mulling the information over.

"Does that mean that I can go meet him with you all now?" he asked finally.

Chan and Woojin shared a look, the latter shrugging lightly as the dragon sighed.

"Yeah, I guess now you can."

☆

As the next day was Saturday, they decided to do it then. Nobody had their classes then, so it was pretty convenient to do it then, and leaving the dorms at noon wasn't anything suspicious on a free day, especially since the other trio did it every week - just, this time they dragged Felix along.

Turns out, Changbin had his own little house there, hidden deep in the woods that only the people who knew the path to could find. Felix could feel the magic filling every corner of the space, it was present in every breath he took, the air seemingly different, but not in a bad way.

It only left him feeling at home, the magic calming him down, just like the person it belonged to.

The witch wasn't surprised to see the newcomers, but he did take a double take at the fairy, lifting his eyebrows at the trio.

"What's up?" he greeted them, waving his hand the slightest bit, and Chan visibly winced at the question.

"This guy right here wouldn't let us be because of you," he accused, earning himself an amused chuckle from the witch, glancing at the fairy who avoided any eye contact, kicking at the ground innocently.

"You really are too stubborn for your own good," murmured the witch, a smile pulling at his lips as Felix let out a betrayed yelp.

And maybe it was the first time Felix came here with them, but he sure felt like it was a usual thing they did on weekends.

He listened as Jisung and Spear- no, Changbin bickered about what they were going to eat, Chan making them all pancakes instead of listening to whatever they wanted for lunch, while Woojin kept freezing and melting the cup of water he had in his hands. Felix just entertained himself by watching Woojin do so - he also might have sprinkled a few sparkles into the water, earning himself a stink eye from the older.

It was pretty funny, and his playful nature of a fairy might have pushed him into doing it, just a little bit.

He grinned at Woojin, who puffed out a few snowflakes at him, making the younger sneeze and get the attention of the bickering duo.

The whole atmosphere was comfortable, which he was glad for, as he worried the night before about it being awkward, since he came there for the first time. But now, he realized that he shouldn't have worried so much - those were his friends, and everyone here knew each other already.

And if he smiled gently at Changbin like the whipped person he was, nobody brought it up. Chan just lifted his eyebrows teasingly at him as Jisung made a few kissy noises.

But it was okay.

They were okay.

☆

Them hanging out didn't stop Changbin from visiting Felix at night. The fairy wasn't going to complain, of course, but he couldn't hide the fact that it surprised him, just the smallest bit.

He guessed that somewhere, at the back of his mind, he thought that after meeting up as the whole group would mean the end of the nightly shenaningas. But apparently, Changbin thought the opposite - and Felix was glad that he did.

This time, though, they didn't have to be as careful as before. Changbin could just step inside and they could talk while lying on his bed, without worrying about being caught - after all, Felix's roommates were Jisung (who already knew Changbin) and both Jeongin and Hyunjin (they didn't exactly know about the witch, but if they did, Felix guessed that it wouldn't really be that bad). So even if any of the boys woke up while Changbin was still inside, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

He'd just have to explain for a bit, and after that, everything would have been fine.

Now, as they lay side by side, sharing Felix's blanket, the fairy couldn't help but smile softly at the older.

"What, do I have something on my face?" murmured the witch, as he turned to face Felix, a small grin pulling at his lips.

Felix just shook his head slowly, draping an arm over Changbin, and after the other didn't tell him to stop, he carefully pulled him a little closer, cuddling into his side.

"Nah," he mumbled, burying his head into the older's neck with a satisfied hum, "just happy that you're here with me."

He heard Changbin letting out a huff as the witch pushed his shoulder gently, but otherwise did nothing to actually get away from the fairy.

"You're such a sap," he murmured. Felix just hummed once more in reply, tangling their legs together and the last thing he knew, as he driffed off, was the hand playing with his hair and he smiled just the slightest bit at the feeling before he fell asleep.

☆

"Hey, Jisung?"

Felix's voice filled the dorm as he stared up at the ceiling, not even bothering to glance at the said boy.

They didn't have any classes today, and they were the only ones who stayed inside their shared room, Jeongin off to library while Hyunjin told them with an excited grin that he was meeting Seungmin today. Both boys wiggled his eyebrows at him as he left, earning themselves an angry sounding huff from the other, even though his gaze told them that he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah?" replied the elf, his nose still buried in the art he was working on, scrunchig his nose at whatever he thought he messed up.

Felix pursed his lips, thinking of the way to word what he wanted to say.

"What, do you think... Does Changbin think of me?" he murmured in the end, glaring at his best friend as he burst into laughter, completely forgetting about his painting and accidentally drawing a long, straight line through the middle of it, which made him pause, pouting for a second, before he went back to giggling under his breath.

But to be safe, he also put the brush away.

"Why are you laughing, you nerd?"

muttered the fairy, staring at Jisung like the boy just hurt his pride.

"Okay, Jesus, okay, it's just pretty hilarious. What, do you have a crush on him?" he replied, waggling his eyebrows just to accent on what he was saying, yelping at a bunch of vines that Felix threw at him.

"No, I'm just curious," muttered Felix, hoping that it came out casual, but sounded anything but.

"Sure," mumbled Jisung, before continuing a little louder, "but seriously, he's fucking whipped, that's what I think. You know, before you two started talking, the idiot would pester me about that cute fairy that I spent so much time with," he rolled his eyes, to show just how _annoying_ it apparently was, but when he glanced back at Felix the younger was gaping at him in disbelief.

"What?" chocked out the fairy after a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth soundlessly.

Jisung just waved in his general direction.

"You haven't noticed? I swear, this guy gets all heart eyes when he's around you," he murmured, before adding a, "he's basically as whipped as you. Maybe even more, I don't know, he's got his eye on you for a long time."

At that, something clicked inside Felix's mind.

"So you weren't joking that one time!"

The elf grinned smugly at his best friend.

"Took you pretty damn long to figure this out."

And then he screeched, ducking from a pillow that the fairy threw at him this time.

☆

"Your smile is really cute."

Felix had no idea why he even said this. Changbin's smile just made him feel things, and as the other grinned up at him, lying under him on the bed, Felix's hands resting on the boy's sides right after he tickled the witch, for what? Felix couldn't remember anymore, he just couldn't think anything, all he could see was Changbin, the way the boy's hair fell onto the pillow, how his eyes widened just the smallest bit when he smiled, the sound of Changbin's laughter repeating itself again and again in his mind, and he found himself staring at the older, his breath stuck in his throat.

"What?" murmured the boy, tilting his head the slightest bit, and making Felix's heart do a flip right with it.

"I don't know, you're just adorable," he replied, his voice wavering a little as his cheeks flushed.

"Ah, shut up, you brat!" muttered the older with a smile, grabbing Felix by the shoulders and pushing him to the side.

The fairy made a strangled sound, falling on his back as Changbin crawled on top of him, tickling his tummy, and Felix couldn't contain the laughter that left his mouth, closing his eyes and pushing Changbin lightly to make the witch stop.

Finally the tickling eased, and he felt something press into the pillow on both sides of his head, so he opened his eyes, still chuckling a little breathlessly, just to find Changbin's smiling face barely inches away. If it was even possible at this point, his cheeks blushed even more, the red tint crawling down his neck, and he grinned nervously, keeping as still as possible.

"You're telling me my smile is cute, but have you heard your laugh?" whispered the witch, his breath hitting Felix's cheek in a little puff, making the fairy shiver.

Changbin's eyebrows shot up, and Felix could only gulp nervously, unable to look away from the boy's intense gaze.

"Adorable," muttered the older, his voice barely audible, making it seem like the comment wasn't meant to be heard, but Felix did, and now he was sure that his cheeks couldn't possibly blush any more.

"Did you put a spell on me?" he wondered aloud, earning himself a confused glance from the other as his eyebrows pulled even higher in disbelief.

And Felix didn't even think about it, his gaze just fell onto the witch's lips, before realizing what he was doing and he looked back at Changbin's eyes, which opened the slightest bit wider.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I just, I can't stop thinking about you. So if that's just a spell you put on me, then please, make it stop," whined the fairy, opening his mouth to add, "it's making me crazy, I-"

But before he could finish the sentence, there was a soft pair of lips on top of his, pushing him back into the pillow just a little bit, and he gasped, not fully processing what was happening.

Suddenly there were hands tangling in his hair, and the lips moved slightly, the feeling making him melt, and before he knew it, his own arms circled around the witch, pulling him closer, just a little bit closer, and was it even possible at this point?

Felix had no idea, but he didn't care, his mind too hazy from the kiss, and he let Changbin do as he wanted, letting a satisfied hum.

Changbin was the first to pull away, his breath a little shaky, and as Felix looked at his swollen lips, he felt the hint of pride on the back of his head that it was him who has done it.

And as he glanced back into the witch's eyes, noticing the awe hidden in them, chills went down his spine.

His lips pulled into a smile, Changbin's hold on his nape tightening lightly in response.

And just like that, Changbin sneaked a few kisses once again, and Felix couldn't help but giggle in happiness after a few seconds, breaking apart for air, making Changbin put his head on top of his shoulder as the witch shook lightly in laughter.

And just like that, Felix knew it was okay.

They were okay.


End file.
